Drumming Song
by LKrisH12
Summary: Haley and her sister Quinn have moved to Tree Hill after their parents uprooted them from their home in Winston-Salem.  Haley hopes for friends, but she knows better than to hope for love.  Will she find love, or will her past haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**_I own absolutely nothing!_**

**Hey everyone! So this is my first story! Here is my first chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was the first day at my new school. It was the first day of second semester in my junior year. _This is horrible_ I could not help but think. I never thought my parents would actually move after what happened. I knew that it was killing me, but I thought I was able to hide it so well from my parents. I guess I was wrong about that.

As I walked into the school I could not help but be a tiny bit hopefully. I hoped I would make friends and not be so afraid of everything in the world. I hoped that this place would be different. There is one thing that I knew not to hope for, I knew better then to hope for love. Love was not in the cards for me especially considering. As I was hoping for all these things, I guess I was not paying attention because I walked right into someone. When I looked up at a man that I figured was a teacher and I mumbled, "I'm sorry". I then looked down and began to turn away when the man questioned, "Miss James"? This took me by surprise because I did not know anyone at this school.

"Um Yes sir?" "Welcome to Tree Hill High School Miss James, my name is Principal Turner. It is very nice to meet you." "It is very nice to meet you too sir." "Miss James why don't you come to my office and we can get you a class schedule." "Yes sir." I really did not like the attention from the principal but I knew I needed to figure out what my class were going to be like this semester.

After walking into Principal Turner's office I took a seat in one of the two chairs across from his desk. As I looked around the room I could just tell that this school must have a ton of school spirit because there were banners everywhere for the Tree Hill Ravens. Mr. Turner said, "Now Miss James are you Haley or Quinn?" "I am Haley sir. My sister Quinn will be starting next week due to her Swimming State Championship on February 9th." "Alright Haley, here is your class schedule and I hope you have a good first day of classes."

As I walked out of the office, all I could think was that I wanted Quinney to be there so bad. As the tears started to well up in my eyes I ran into the closest room I could find. As I closed the door behind me I could no longer contain my sobs as I sunk down to the floor. After about five minutes of crying I began to look at where I was. It seems like it was a very small classroom... maybe a tutor center based on the table and file cabinets. I was just thankful that that no one was in the classroom.

After I picked myself off the floor I smoothed out my clothes, straightened my hair, and rubbed under my eyes so that I would look presentable. After I looked presentable I slowly sneaked out of the room towards what I figured would be my first class.

I went down three different hallways before I finally had to give up and ask someone. I saw a boy looking in his locker and figured I would just ask him where the AP Calculus class would be. I would have given anything to not have to ask him but I really did not have much of a choice. "Um excuse me? Can you tell me where Mrs. Johnson's AP Calculus class is." The boy looked at me and then looked behind me, I guess he was seeing if I was actually talking to him and then he answered, "Oh, um do you want me to just show you?" "Yea that would be great."

The boy closed his locker looked at me and then said, "My name is Jimmy by the way, you must be new." "Yea, my family just moved here, my name is Haley, Haley James." "Well it is nice to meet you Haley, I hope you like Tree Hill." "Me too" By then we ended up right outside the classroom door. "Thanks for showing me where my class is Jimmy."

By the time I walked into class I was only about five minutes late and walked up to the teacher telling her I was new. Mrs. Johnson said, "Alright, class... CLASS, this is our new student, Haley James. Now Miss James you can take a seat in the corner next to Rachel." "Alright, thank you", I mumbled before going to the corner of class toward Rachel.

At first glance I felt like Rachel was a Bitch, I was not trying to be judgmental but the look she gave me made me want to go back to the tutor center and cry again. I sat down in the seat pulled out my notebook and pencil and only payed attention to the lesson. As I was taking notes I could whispers around me and turned to Rachel to see her and another girl staring at me. I did not know what they were staring at it wasn't like I was that pretty and I knew I was no threat to them.

As I was thinking all of this the bell rang and I knew I ad to figure out where my next class was. The girl that had been sitting in from of my stood up, turned around and said, "Hey I'm Millicent, you're Haley right?" "Yea" "What is your next class?" "Ummm, let me look. It looks like I have AP US History next. I don't have that class, but let me just show you where it's at." "Thank you so much."

As I walked down the hallway with Millicent, I noticed so many things that I didn't notice before. In the main hallway there was a trophy case with pictures of all different sports teams and trophies from different championships. There were also signs on the wall for basketball games, woman's soccer, baseball, softball, and track. I had never been to a school that had so much school spirit.

I was still looking around at the walls and I ran smack into Millicent. "Oh my gosh I am such a klutz, that is the second time this has happened today. I am so sorry." "Haley it's fine, I know Tree Hill is a lot to take in." "Thank you so much for helping me out." "Your welcome. When do you have lunch?" I pulled out my schedule and replied, "I have third lunch it looks like." Great! So do I, you can sit with me and Mouth." "Alright, see you at lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except this amazing Mac I am typing on :)**

**WOW! Thanks to everyone that added me their alerts and thanks for the comments!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Once I walked into AP US History, I realized how alone I felt. When I was with Millicent, I felt like I knew someone at this school. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself as the new student and she told me to take any seat in the class. I knew I wanted to be near the front, but I did not want to draw too much attention to myself by sitting in the front. I decided to sit in the second seat in the row against the wall.

Once I sat down and pulled out my things, the other students began to flood into the classroom. I pulled my phone out to check and see if Quinn had texted me, which she hadn't, when someone knocked all of my stuff off of my desk. As I shove my phone back in my pocket I look up to see Rachel standing over me with a sneer on her face. I began to stand up and get my things when Jimmy came over and picked up my books for me. "Here Haley." "Thanks, it's Jimmy right?", he nodded yes.

"Aww that's just too cute the biggest loser in school picked up the new girls books. Y'all are just too cute together", Rachel said with a smirk. Then a dark haired girl came up to Rachel and said, "Lay off her Rachel!" With that said, Rachel huffed and walked off towards the back of class.

After I watched her walk off I turned back to the girl and said, "Hey, I'm Haley. I just moved here." "Hey Haley, I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis." "Nice to meet you Brooke. Thanks for sticking up for me by the way, it seems like Rachel has it out for me." "Don't worry about it too much, Rachel is always a bitch." With that Brooke turned around and walked towards a group of people that were staring me.

I don't know what it is about this school, but I feel like people stare A LOT around here! After my incident with Rachel, Jimmy, and Brooke, the rest of the class went by smoothly and it was finally time for lunch. As I left class, I walked to the courtyard outside to look for Millicent. It only took me a few minutes to spot her, _this school is soo small _I couldn't help but think to myself.

I walked over to where she stood and she introduced me to her boyfriend Mouth and their friends Fergie, Junk, Skills, and Luke. They all seemed really nice and friendly, but I still felt so alone in this school. I found out that Mouth has a sports announcing show called Ravens Hoops, Millicent works at a clothing store at the mall, Luke is on the varsity basketball team, and Fergie, Junk, and Skills all played basketball at a place called the rivercourt.

Just as I started to really feel comfortable with this group the bell rang, signaling for third period to start, _great._ Luke asked, "Haley what classes do you have for the rest of the day?" I pulled out my schedule to check and replied, "Ummm I have AP English next and gym last.", _ugh I hated gym_! "That's great I have English next and gym last also. I can introduce you to my girlfriend in English and my brother in gym." "Thanks Luke, that would be great."

We got up from the table and walked towards class and we ran into Jimmy in the hallway. Jimmy looked at Luke then back to me and asked, "Hey Haley, do you need help finding your next class?" "No thanks Jimmy, Luke is taking me." Luke and I walked away, leaving Jimmy behind. Luke asked me how I knew Jimmy and I told him he had helped my find my class.

When we walked into class I introduced myself to the teacher and took a seat behind Luke. Luke had turned around and was talking to me when I heard a voice behind me. "Luke, baby, why are you talking to the new girl? What happened to your loser, new girl?" As I turned around to say something back to her I heard another girl say, "You better back the hell up bitch and leave my boyfriend and the new girl alone." I turned around and there was a fuming blonde girl standing just behind Lucas. Rachel then turned away with another huff.

"Thanks so much. My name's Haley, by the way." "Hey I'm Peyton, Lucas' girlfriend." "Nice to meet you, he told me you were going to be in this class." She then gave Lucas a swift kiss on the cheek and sat in the seat next to him. It was weird how people kept sticking up for me at this school.

The class went off without a hitch and now it was time for the much dreaded gym. Lucas turned around and asked me if I was ready to go to and I told him I was. We walked with Peyton and she went into the art room. As we walked down the hallway I noticed a lot of people giving me odd looks. I felt like I was a fish in a bowl. As we went into the gym Lucas introduced me to Coach Durham and showed me where the girls locker room was. The coach told me I needed to go in change and come back out for class.

Once I went into the locker room I already wished I could just turn around and leave. Rachel was standing by the lockers with that same sneer on her face that she had all day. "Well, well, well if it isn't the new girl." "Hello Rachel", I replied to her. "In here you don't have anyone to stick up for you. No little losers." "Well with the way you responded to Brooke and Peyton after they stuck up for me, I feel like you're the loser', I sneered back at her. Once this left my mouth I automatically regretted it because I knew she would retaliate.

Before my train of thought had even ended I felt myself get slammed into the lockers behind me. As soon as I realized what had happened I started to fight like hell. I felt her get a few hits in when I felt myself being pulled away from her. I turned around to see Luke holding me while another boy was holding Rachel. As I started to relax a little I saw Brooke walk up to Rachel and get in her face. She started screaming at her, "WHAT THE HELL RACHEL! PEYTON TOLD ME YOU WERE BEING A BITCH EARLIER AND I TOLD HER "IT'S OKAY IT'S JUST RACHEL BEING RACHEL". WELL I WAS WRONG YOU REALLY ARE A BITCH! YOU'RE OFF THE SQUAD! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

I was honestly scared now. When Rachel tried to move, the boy behind here was still gripping her arms. I looked up at the boy and he was staring right at me. Brooke looked up at the boy and then at me and calmly told him, "Let her go Nathan". With that the boy, Nathan I guess, let her go.

I watched Rachel leave and then turned around and thanked Lucas for stopping the fight and then looked at Nathan and thanked him for holding Rachel back. I finally looked at Brooke and walked over and gave her a hug. I let her go and said, "Thank you Brooke, you have been a life saver today. You and Peyton both." "Haley it's no problem. Rachel is a bitch and I should have kicked her off the squad a long time ago." "Well none the less, thank you", I could not thank her enough for what her and her friends were doing for me.

I told the group I was fine and that they should go by out to class. For some reason Nathan seemed very wary about leaving me in here alone, I thought this was strange because he had never actually spoken to me, but they all filed out anayway. I soon as they were out I crumpled to the floor and cried.

When I finally got myself under control I fixed myself up. By the time I was calmed down and walked into the gym most of the class was almost over. I walked over to the coach and he told me to just have a seat on the bleachers and watch for the day. I was sooo thankful for this free pass out of gym. I watched Lucas and Nathan playing a game of basketball and by the way they were acting I figured this must have been Lucas' brother.

Finally the bell rang! I walked back into the locker room and collected my stuff. As I walked back into the school I saw Principal Turner again. "Hello Miss James, how was your first day here at Tree Hill?" "It was great. I think I may have actually made a few friends." "Well that's great, do you have any questions for me?" "Actually I saw you have a tutoring center and I used to tutor at my old school. Do you need any tutors?" "We actually do need some. Why don't you follow me to my office and we can go over what your duties will be." "Thanks so much Mr. Turner."

After the principal went over all the things I need to do as a tutor, gave me the keys to the file cabinet, and gave me a list of students, I set off to walk home. I was a little worried about walking home because I really didn't want to get lost, but I figured I would get there eventually.

As soon as I walked out I spotted Brooke walking towards a light blue bug, with a very handsome boy. I started to walk away from the school when I heard someone yell Haley. I turned around and saw Brooke driving towards me. "Hey do you need a ride?" "That would be great. Thanks Brooke." I walked over to the other side of the car and the boy got out of the car and let me in the back. I mumbled a thanks as I got in.

Once I was in Brooke turned around and said, "Haley, this is Julian. Julian, Haley." "It's nice to meet you Julian." Brooke asked me, "So, Haley, why are you here so late after school?" I replied, "I ran into the principal and I told him that I saw the school had a tutoring center, so he asked me to be a tutor." "Well that's cool I guess. haha I guess now I can call you tutor girl." "Thanks Brooke." "So where do you live?" "Umm I don't know exactly, but I think I can show you how to get there."

After we got lost twice, we finally pulled up to the house. "This is it. Thanks for driving me home Brooke and thanks for everything else." "No problem Tutor Girl. See you tomorrow."

After I got out of the car and walked into the house and up to my room I laid across my bed. I just couldn't believe how this day turned out. Not only did I make some friends but I also made my first enemy.

* * *

**So what does everyone think so far? Do you like it? Well I hope so!**

**I am posting chapters as I write them so I'm writing as fast as I can :)**

**COMMENT PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I have said before I own nothing.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Y'all make me want to write faster and faster.**

**I'm sorry it took so long but I spent all day in a first grade class and I have to go to work in about 2 hours :( so I will write when I can. Hopefully I will have a chapter up tomorrow but at least by Sunday.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

As I laid on my bed I heard my phone start to ring. I sat up and pulled the phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Quinn.

"Quinn, how are you? I missed you sooo much today." "Aww, Hales I missed you too. So how did your first day go? Did you make any friends? Are there any cute boys?" "Whoa, slow down Quinn. The first day went pretty good, I'm going to be a tutor." "That's great!" "And I think I might have made some friends, but I definitely made an enemy."

"What happened Haley?" "Well this girl was messing with me all day and these two girls, Brooke and Peyton, stood up for me. But the girl cornered me at the end of the day and we got into a fight." "HALEY JAMES! You got into a fight?" "Yea but Brooke and her friends stopped it and she took up for me. So overall I think it went pretty well." "Wow Haley this school sounds amazing. haha" "I know." "Well Hales I better go... wait are there any cute boys?" "Ummm, well there is this one guy, he is absolutely gorgeous. But I have no chance in hell. He's on the basketball team and he is way out of my league." "I don't think that's true, but I better go. I love you Hales, I will see you in about a week." "Alright, bye."

I was so glad I got to talk to Quinn. She is a year older than me, but she is my best friend and my confidant. I can't wait until she moves to Tree Hill, but I'm glad she didn't have to miss her swim state championship because of me.

Since I was now off of my bed, I walked over to my desk, pulled my homework out of my book bag, and got to work. I wanted to go ahead and get it done and I was glad that the work load at this school wasn't too bad. I got through with all of it pretty quickly and before I knew it my mom was calling up the stairs to tell me it was time for dinner.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard my parents talking. "Jimmy, I really hope this school is better for Haley. I don't know if I could stand it if she had to go through all that stuff again." "I know Lydia, I feel so helpless but I know she is strong and that she will get through this. I have a good feeling about this town." With that I walked into room acting like I had not idea what was said before I entered the room.

"Hey mom, dad." "Hey Haley, how was school today?" "It was good I might have actually made some friends." "Well that's great honey." "So do y'all care if I go look for a job this evening?", I had been thinking about it all day. "No we don't mind, not at all." "Alright, I will go right after dinner." I figure the sooner the better.

My mom cooked my favorite dinner, chicken tetrazzini. It was amazing, as always. When I finished I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to change. I decided to wear a pair of dark jeans, my grey toms, and a green and black checkered button down shirt that has ruffles on the front. I figure this would look nice to go look for jobs.

I went down stairs and told mom and dad bye and walked towards the downtown area. Once I walked down there I was absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful it all was. I walked straight to the river-walk. It was amazing and for the first time since I arrived in Tree Hill, I felt like this was exactly where I was supposed to be. After standing there for about five minutes I decided I should look and see if there was anywhere hiring.

The first place I saw was a little cafe, called Karen's Cafe. It looked so cute but it didn't have a sign for hire in the window. I thought about walking by by I thought to myself that I really could use some coffee, so I went into the shop anyways. As I walked in, I fell in love with it. I walked up to the counter and ordered as I continued to just look around.

The lady that took my order came back with my coffee and I told her thank you and that the shop was beautiful. "Thank you. I started this shop when my son Lucas was born and I have had it running for sixteen years." "Wow, that's amazing." "My name's Karen, by the way. I don't think I have ever seen you before." "My name's Haley James, I just moved here with my parents and my sister is coming in next week. Since I'm new, I decided I would look for a job, but then I saw your shop and had to come in." "Well I'm glad you did because I need a new waitress. Are you interested." "Really? Yes I would love the job." "Alright, then you start now." "Okay."

I could not believe that I just got this job. Not only did I get a job at the first place I looked but I loved where I worked. Karen seemed amazing and I wondered if her son Lucas was the same Lucas from school today. I was getting the hang of it when Karen told me that we were going to close in about a half an hour.

She told me that at the end of the shift I would need to collect the things off the table and refill them, clean the tables, and that she would finish up everything else that needed to be done.

Once that thirty minutes went by and I cleaned up everything Karen told me to take my tips and that she would see me tomorrow after I tutored after school. "Thank you so much Karen."

I walked out of the cafe and walked towards home. When I got though the door my mom asked if I had found anything. I told her about what happened at Karen's and that I started today. "Wow honey. I'm so glad proud of you." "I'm really excited mom. I absolutely love it. Well I'm headed to bed, I will see you in the morning."

I went upstairs, grabbed my pajamas, and headed into the bathroom for a shower. It felt so good to have the water hit my skin. After I finished and got out, I dried off. I knew better than to look in the mirror, I still couldn't face at myself. I knew to get dressed facing the wall, I had done this for quite a while now and it had become routine.

As I walked back in my room I got all of my books back together and put everything in my book bag. I put my book bag by my door and I got my clothes for tomorrow together. After I got all of this done I grabbed a book off of my nightstand and laid down to read and go to sleep.

I read for about 10 minutes and then turned off my light and went to bed.

_I felt his hand around my wrist and his breath on my neck. I felt him grab my other arm so hard it broke. I squirmed and fought but I couldn't get away..._

I woke up covered in sweat and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I needed air so I got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, grabbed my book, and left the house. I decided I didn't want to go downtown so I walked the other way down the street.

As soon as I got out into the night air I began to cry. I hated crying but I knew that I had to let it out. After I had walked for about 10 minutes I kept hearing a bouncing sound get louder and louder. I couldn't figure out what it was until I got close enough to see the basketball court.

When I got there I saw two boys playing basketball, but when I got closer I saw that it was Nathan and Lucas. As I walked up to the court Nathan saw me. When he caught my eye he totally tripped and fell on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

That is when Lucas saw me and ran over and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but giggle, "Hey Lucas is your mom's name Karen?" "That's kind of creepy Haley, but yes." "Haha, she gave me a job at the cafe today." "Really? That's awesome." While we were having this conversation I noticed Nathan glancing from me to Lucas.

"Oh, Haley. This is my brother Nathan. Nathan this is Haley, she just moved here." "Hey Haley. I saw you at school today, sorry about Rachel she really is bitch. Are you okay?" I figured he could tell I cried so I replied, "Yea, I just had a nightmare, so I decide to take a walk and I ended up here. Do y'all mind if I sit out here and read?" "No not at all."

I sat around for about an hour and then started yawning. I noticed Nathan kept looking at me and then suddenly he turned to Lucas and said, "Hey Luke I'm going to run Haley home I will catch you tomorrow at school. Tell Karen I said hey!" "Alright man, give Deb my love too." "Will do", he looked at me and said, "You ready to go?" "Yea sure, thanks."

As he walked me to my house we fell into a very comfortable conversation about school. He then asked me, "So where did you used to go to school?" "I went to R. J. Reynolds High School in Winston." "Cool, so why did you move?" "Ummm, actually I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" "Yea, Haley of course. If you ever want to talk about it, let me know, I will be here to listen."

Did he really say that? Does he mean it? I wonder if he can actually understand everything that has happened to me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the prospect of him understanding.

He looked over at me and asked, "Haley, are you okay? I'm sorry if I implied that you had to talk me, you don't have to." I could see the worry in his eyes and his voice was frantic, but I said, "No I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed with the thought that anyone could understand. Thanks."

We arrived at the house and I told him thanks for walking me home and I headed inside. By now it was about 2:00 in the morning, so I decided to try to go to sleep. Before, I was afraid that I would have another night mare, but I hoped that I would sleep soundly now. I crawled into bed and well right asleep.

_I stood there on the beach, surrounded by those beautiful purple flowers and I felt that my life couldn't get any better than this. I was about to marry the man of my dreams and become a family. I knew that things had progressed really fast, but after everything that happened in my past it felt perfect._

_

* * *

_**What do you think?**

**Leave more comments this time please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry I have not updated in so long, but I am going to start writing again soon.

3 Kristin


End file.
